Easter Eggs
by random smilie
Summary: lily goes on a easter egg hunt set up by her bf, James. Cute, despite crap summary. Post Hogwarts.


Easter was her favourite time of the year.

Lily snuggled, further into her bed covers, and turned to put her arm around her boyfriend...who wasn't there. She sat up, confusion etched on her face.

She smiled though, when she a chocolate egg at the end of her bed. She pulled on her dressing gown, and crawled to the end. Just as she was about to reach for the egg, and open the gold foil she noticed a note.

In the familiar scrawl of James Potter.

_Brush you teeth first._

She laughed. He knew her so well. So she climbed out of bed, and headed to the bathroom. She reached for her toothbrush, put paste on it and began too brush her teeth before she noticed the note tied around it. She untied it, mouth full of foam.

_Want to go on on a Easter egg hunt?_

She squealed in delight, and hastily began to rinse her mouth, when she spotted the note tied around the tap.

_Calm down! Your first egg will be on the kitchen table._

She grinned and skipped out to the kitchen where she found a chocolate egg sitting on the counter. Just as she was wondering where to keep it, she noticed another note.

_There's a basket in the cupboard._

She smiled, opened the pantry, and grabbed the wicker basket. Another note.

_You must eat breakfast first, my dear girl._

She groaned and rolled her eyes. She grabbed a bowl from the sink and waved her wand at it so it washed itself. Then she grabbed the cereal and the milk. She poured her milk and reached into the cereal box...to pull out a note.

_Finish eating, then go to the dog's room._

"The dog's room?" she murmured to herself in confusion. Then she chuckled.

Sirius' room.

She gobbled up the cereal, picked up the basket, and walked to Sirius' room. She wound her way through the mess. Sirius always insisted that everything remain exactly like he left it for the next time he visited. Which was quite often.

There, placed precauriously on a pile of books sat an egg. She picked it up, and the note that came with it.

_Bite me._

Her brow furrowed in confusion. She looked down at the egg in her her, and comprehension dawned o her face. She unwrapped the egg, and broke of bits of chocolate , and found another note in the centre.

_Star gazing._

Lily smiled and walked out of Sirius' room. She walked outside, to their backyard. They would star gaze the nights that they couldn't sleep, lying in a patch of grass, staring up at the sky. When she'd shiver, he'd pull her in to him, and hold her. Lily lent down and picked up the chocolate egg sitting in the middle of the garden. Seeing as there was no note, Lily opened the foil, and happily broke of chocolate bits and popped them into her mouth. As she munched on the chocolate, she unwravelled the note.

_Leap frog._

"Leap frog?" Lily muttered. What did "leap frog" have to do with anything?

Then she burst into laughter. Leap frog was a game Sirius and James had invented one day that summer. Sirius was fascinated by the frogs leaping from the lilie pads in the pond just outside Godric's Hollow. They charmed the plants so they held their weight and the three of them had spent the afternoons jumping from pad to pad. It was one of those times they hid from the war raging in the world around them. Lily opened the gate and headed out towards the pond. She placed the basket by the edge, and rolled up her pants. Then she jumped onto a pad.

The plants had been charmed so that they led in straight line, like stepping stones. Lily crossed the pond, and found an egg balanced on a rock on the other side. She ate it, while reading the note she found tied around the rock.

_Follow the yellow brick road._

Lily giggled. 'The Wizard of Oz' was her favourite movie. Ahead of her was a winding path, yellow and made of brick. She skipped along, feeling like a child as she sang the song. The path led for about 50m, and then at the end, Lily gasped. She was standing in a clearing, The trees towered above her, filtering the morning sunlight. Birds chirped happily, and the blades of grass beneath her slipper clad feet waved in peace.

But her attention was focused on the small, green foiled, choclate egg in the middle of the clearing. It was too small to hold a note, and was most definetly solid. Lily sighed. this was probably the end of the hunt. She plucked the egg from the ground, and unwrapped it. Then she popped it in her mouth, sucking happily on it. Suddenly, her tongue felt something hard in the egg. She melted the chocolate quickly in her mouth, feeling highly confused. Then her eyes widened. She spat out the object in her mouth and gasped. There, sitting in her hand, was a diamond encrusted ring. She whirled around, to find James kneeling on the ground before her.

"Marry me?" he whispered.

She laughed and cried, and pounced on him, kissing him furiously, the faint traces of chocolate on her lips.

Easter was definetly her favourite time of the year.

**A/N Another random fic! WOOT. I think the evil plot bunnies really hate me. They keep coming to me just before I sleep.**

**This is in celebration of Easter chocolate eggs! Is it just me, or is there way too many Christmas fics?**

**Review, and I'll give you an easter egg!**


End file.
